obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie James
Cassandra "Cassie" Juliette Miller is an Australian-American professional wrestler under her ring name Cassie James. She is currently signed to OBW in its respective brands Execution and Storm as an OBW Vixen. Early life Cassie was born and raised in Austin, Texas on 24th October 1993. She has a younger sister who is also fellow OBW Vixen Ashley James. Being half-Australian, Cassie had also moved once to Adelaide at age ten for two years. While growing up, Cassie had loved soccer and cheerleading, before developing a huge interest in wrestling. Debut Cassie debuted on the 25th episode of Monday NIght Execution on 21st November 2011, first appearing backstage as a pretty and southern nice vixen congratulating her sister on winning a match. She then had her first match against former OBW Vixen Brooke, but was unsuccessful. Cassie's friendliness and "good girl" attitude had caught the eyes of the company, making her their favourite girl-next-door. Catfight When Director of Vixen's Relations and Board member Ava Nichole had opened an all new vixen brand dubbed "Wednesday Night Catfight", Cassie and Ashley knew it was time to dominate the other vixens. They had won numerous matches and were given title opportunities for the Vixens Tag Team Championships, but only won it once against their opponents the three-time champions Ashanti and Paisley in Heart Of Wrestling, only to lose it five days later on Catfight. The James Sisters had also feuded with newcomers The Lace Twins, and were booked in matches with them. Sugar&Spice (their other team name) had been in many Pay-Per-View matches, such as Survival, Big Shot, Heart Of Wrestling, Rebirth, When Worlds Collide, Alcatraz Aggresion and Xtreme Xmas but did not always leave victorious. New Beginning Later, after weeks of Board Discussions, the vixens were allowed to appear on both shows, holding at least two to three matches each show. Sugar&Spice still carried on fighting for their gold. On Friday Night Storm, a seven vixen battle royale was held to claim a new number-one contender for the Vixen's World Championship against Execution Women's Champion Snickers, resulting in an ecstatic Cassie winning the match after eliminating two-time Storm Divas Champion Jade Mystique. Week after week, Cassie had been leaving the ring victoriously determined to win the title while still managing Ashley. Vixen's World Champion On Death Trap July 30th, Cassie had been placed in a Steel Cage match in order to win the Vixen World Championship from Snickers but had lost after making a risky move (top-turnbuckle powerbomb) and accidentally fell hitting her head on her knee followed by tripping on the canvas and being pinned by Snickers. Cassie had said that she felt very disappointed with herself for losing the biggest match of her young career. After weeks of feuding, Cassie had finally won the Vixen's World Championship from Snickers on Friday Night Storm. She is also said to be the youngest Vixen World Champion in Online Brutal Wrestling. Cassie had been winning more matches ever since. On the 56th episode of Execution, vixens Snickers and Jade Mystique had embarrassed Cassie by revealing a secret to the whole of OBW Galaxy that she was working as former Storm general manager Madman's prostitute at a tender age of eighteen before showing up as an OBW Vixen leaving Cassie crying in the ring and then running away ashamed of herself. Later, Cassie and Snickers were booked in a match for Violent Voting, with either options: Evening Gown, Kiss My Feet or Leather Strap for the Vixen's World Championship. Sugar&Spice Cassie and Ashley James had been in a team called " The James Sisters" after being called that name many times and preferring to stick to it. On Catfight, they changed their stable to "Sugar&Spice" as referring to two different vixens. Cassie is the nicer and bubbly girl of the stable while Ashley is the barbie-like and protective one. Sugar&Spice have been inseperable ever since their first tag team match, constantly accompanying on one's match and rooting for them. The sisters aren't always accompanied by the other in a match now and then. They have decided to take different paths in their career not competing in the tag team division though they have never thought of splitting up yet. * In wrestling *Statistics Ring name: Cassie James Height: 5'5 Weight: 110 lbs. Billed from: Austin, Texas Resides: Los Angeles, California. Debut: 21 November 2011 Nicknames: Cassie James, Cassie, Cass, James Sister, Nasty James. *''Finishing moves'' *''All-American Kick (spinning heel kick) *''Cass Away ''(hangman's neckbreaker) *''Sugar Rush ''(running tornado DDT) *''Signature moves *Roll-up *Running senton *Hurricanrana *Headscissors Takedown *''Wrestlers managed'' *''Ashley James'' *''Managers'' *''Ashley James'' Entrance themes: *With Love- Hillary Duff (November 2011- July 2012) *Pocketful Of Sunshine- Natasha Bedingfield (August 2012- present) Career Highlights *1x OBW Vixen's Tag Team Champions-with Ashley James (Sugar&Spice) *1x OBW Daffney Award- Most Liked Star *1x OBW Vixen's World Champion .